The use of reactive chemistry to create self-heating personal care compositions is known. The general approach involves employing a multi-chambered package with one chamber holding an oxidative phase and another chamber holding a reductive phase. Dispensing and mixing the two phases results in heat development through a chemical reaction between the oxidative phase and reductive phase.
Shaving compositions is one art area that has experienced significant development of self-heating chemistries. The sensation of warmth on skin prior to and/or during shaving can be perceived as highly beneficial by users of exposed blade razors. Consumers believe that heat can accomplish one or more of the following: open pores, soften skin and beard hair, provide a closer and more comfortable shave, reduce irritation, and leave skin refreshed and protected.
One prior self-heating shaving composition featured a non-aerosol formulation that employed separate non-ionic emulsion bases containing a reductant and oxidant, respectively. By virtue of the non-ionic base and no gas being involved, the formulation was essentially a non-lathering shave product. Despite the benefits of heat associated with the formulation, the majority of consumers still prefer lathering shave preps. Thus, developing a shaving product that combines the sensation of warmth and perceivable lather would be advantageous. The attempts to date however have not been optimal. For example, one prior attempt has employed conventional soap-based formulas pressurized in an aerosol package containing a volatile hydrocarbon propellant. But several disadvantages are realized with this approach, including VOC concern, fast heat dissipation, harshness of the soap base, and complicated/expensive aerosol packaging. Another prior attempt involved incorporating volatile hydrocarbons or fluorinated hydrocarbons in water-base emulsions which would volatilize upon spreading the composition onto one's skin. These formulations proved however to be highly unstable and prone to losing hydrocarbons during storage.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the development of a shaving product that adequately provides both heat and sustained lather.